Deliverance
by IlikeSTRANGEpairings
Summary: Sequel to Cage and Prisoner. Decepticons have control of Cybertron, and Elita has lost the will to fight the troops that take the female Autobots as slaves. Can Elita get Galvatron to remember her? And what of their daughter's fate? Galvatron x Elita
1. Chains

_Argh I know, I should have written this, like, two years ago, but I got really busy with school, job hunting and life/death sort of things and for a while completely forgot about it, sorry is extremely late. Sequel to Cage and Prisoner. Galvatron x Elita_

Deliverance

Chains

Elita was too numb inside after the death of Optimus to care what happened to her…or so everyone thought. Elita let them think that. They didn't need to know that it wasn't Optimus' death that had broken her inside.

It was Megatron's.

_How could this be? _She was always thinking. She had been his and his alone just once before he was torn away again, this time never to return.

_Megatron…_

Perhaps her grief for Megatron was the reason she didn't put up a fight in the raid of which now she was a prisoner, all survivors were. Elita, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer and the rest of the female Autobot resistance kneeled were they were bound with stasis cuffs that only Chromia had not stopped trying to fight. _What is the point?_ Alpha Trion and his mate Beta were both dead, and as were most of the Autobot warriors that had stopped to visit them.

Elita looked down the line of femmes awaiting whatever fate their Decepticon captors decided for them, whether it was death or slavery, though she regretted what was to become of all of them, one femme in particular stood out.

_Arcee…_

The secret love child she had sparked to Megatron. The poor young femme had just returned to Cybertron to catch up with the transformers who had raised her, and tonight may be the last night she lived, still unaware of her true parentage. Elita felt guilt for her daughter for the thousandth time. Arcee should have had the chance to learn the truth.

_This could be my last chance._ Elita thought, her spark hardened with resolve, the Decepticons would kill them for sure, Arcee deserved to know before that, and Elita was opening her mouth to tell her, regardless of what everyone would think of her, to tell her daughter the truth.

"Arc-" Elita was cut off by the sound of an opening door and the sound of footsteps. Decepticons piled into the room, one at a time looking down the line of femmes, fire gleamed in their optics, and they looked at the mech who leaded them awaiting orders. Elita kept her face to the floor not wanting to look at them.

"Lord Galvatron…?" One asked as a heavy set of footsteps headed her way. At his name, Elita looked up surprised. She had heard of Galvatron of course, he had taken command of the Decepticons after Megatron's death, despite having come from seemingly nowhere. Elita had never seen him before and raised her optics to his to get a good look at Megatron's successor.

And saw Megatron himself.

Her jaw dropped slightly and she almost cried out in happiness to see her dead lover returned to her, but she stopped herself. No.

A closer look showed that this was not Megatron. He had his face, but nothing else. Yet when their optics met, Elita saw a flash of recognition within them, and he gazed at her in confusion. "Who are you?" He demanded, the voice was not Megatron's, that was for sure, but he spoke with the same tone.

"…" Elita couldn't make the words come. Galvatron reached forward, she wanted to lean into his touch, but his hand clasped her throat, lifting her off the floor.

"Answer me!" He roared.

She choked trying to speak, he dropped her, she coughed a moment waiting for her vocalizer to open up again after the assault, "E..Lita One…!" She wheezed out.

"…" Galvatron didn't say anything for a moment, "Prime's girl…" He muttered.

_Prime's girl._

Megatron had referred to her as that the first time they had met. Elita thought again of Megatron, their affair, and of their daughter, and opened her mouth to tell him no, she wasn't 'Prime's girl' she was _Megatron's_, and let everyone know who Arcee's parents were, perhaps if they knew Arcee was at least partially one of them she would be spared.

But Galvatron never gave her a chance to speak; he yanked painfully to her feet by an arm, and dragged her down the line past his men, and stood by the door, turning at last to face the group he had with him. "This one is mine." He said sternly, "The rest of you take your pick."

_Take your pick._

So they were to be slaves. Elita cried out, that was worse than being put to death. Galvatron pulled on her arm again, almost tearing it from her shoulder, to shut her up. Elita whimpered against the pain, but cried out in protest again as one of the Decepticons approached Arcee.

This guy she recognized from the time she had been captured, his name was Shockwave. He picked up Arcee, much more gently than Galvatron had picked her up, and pulled her away from the line. Arcee struggled against him, but Shockwave took no noticed. As the femmes were slowly examined and claimed by Decepticon masters all of them fought, but to no avail, most Decepticons simply fought back, but a few, like Shockwave, simply ignored them.

Galvatron laughed, "Enjoy your new pets, Decepticons, and remember, you only get one, so don't break them."

Elita struggled, "You _bastard!_" She shrieked, she watched Shockwave vanish out the door and down the hall with Arcee, the last thing she had of Megatron. Galvatron yanked on her again, but Elita continued to struggle until she felt his gasp weaken and she yanked herself free,, though still bound she tried to run after Shockwave and her daughter, she heard Galvatron shout, and a blast go off.

Then everything went abruptly black…

_Yeah I know, Shockwave wasn't in G2, probably killed in the Unicron attack in the movie, but you know what? Arcee is Megatron and Elita's daughter in this fic. Screw cannon and if you can't handle that, bite me. I actually have a reason why Shockwave takes Arcee that will be revealed in later chapters, until then Elita has a plateful of problems with Galvatron. Please review._


	2. Dawn

_Thanks for coming back for chapter two. Nothing else to say here, read on._

Deliverance

Dawn

When Elita awoke she had to think a minute to understand why she wasn't in her chambers, and why her head throbbed so violently. Slowly things fell into place. _Decepticons, Galvatron. Slavery…Arcee!_

Elita stood abruptly, causing her to sway with motion sickness. She reached up to try and make her head stop spinning, realizing immediately that she was no longer bound. She felt at her neck were a collar, a mark of her enslavement, rested. Elita glanced at the room she was in, it appeared to be someone's private quarters, Galvatron's most likely, she moved slowly around, letting herself take calm breaths to keep from making herself sick. She could hear voices not too far off, she recognized one as the Decepticon Soundwave by his melodic monotone, the other made her spark race for a moment, but it dropped again.

Galvatron.

From the distance she was at, Elita could have sworn it was Megatron's voice she heard, but it hadn't taken long for her to clear her head and realize who was really speaking. It was almost scary how many similarities she found between Megatron and Galvatron, yet they couldn't be more different. Megatron had proved himself to be a mech of honor deep down, Galvatron was the _real _monster everyone thought Megatron had been.

Elita peeked around the corner to the source of the voices, they were both facing away from her, probably not aware she was even awake.

"Shut up Soundwave!" Galvatron snarled, "You may have held some command under _Megatron's _leadership, but _I_ am leader now, and _you_ are nothing more than a soldier."

"Galvatron: Leader." Soundwave replied, "Soundwave: Communications officer, one of Megatron's most trusted commanders. Suggestion: Listen to me. Enslavement of Autobot females: Mistake. Megatron would not have wanted."

Galvatron raised his canon at Soundwave, the blue Decepticon did not move, even as his leader roared at him, "_I DON'T CARE WHAT MEGATRON WOULD HAVE WANTED!"_

Soundwave reached up and lowered the canon out of his face calmly, to Elita's surprise Galvatron did not threaten him further. "Galvatron: You suffer vital memory loss, your judgment is fracture. Suggestion: Try to remember. Remember what you were before Unicron."

"And what exactly do you mean by _that_?" Galvatron growled. Elita found herself frozen where she stood. She saw Megatron where Galvatron was standing; Elita blinked and shook her head. She had to be imagining it. She turned away angrily, she had more important things to be doing that see ghosts. She needed to find Arcee and the others, maybe then they could escape.

"Try to remember."

Elita was as quiet as possible, she escaped Galvatron's quarters. The hall was filled with Decepticons who took one look at her and the collar around her neck and continued with whatever work they were doing. Down the hall Elita saw Shockwave enter a room, and just beyond she could see a pink robot. The door shut again before Elita could get a good look, but she knew it was Arcee, her pace quickened. She would have to wait until Shockwave left again, but if she could just get in there…

She felt a tingling at her neck. She ignored it at first but it quickly went from annoying to painful. She had to stop, and cried out when the pain became so intense she couldn't bare it. Just when the former leader of the female Autobots thought the pain would kill her it ebbed away.

A hand landed on her shoulder, she glanced up at its owner. Galvatron.

He wore a smirk on his face, "Thought you could get away did you?" Galvatron laughed. He tapped the collar, "We've taken all the precautions needed to ensure you won't escape us." He didn't elaborate, he didn't need too.

Elita glared at him. "You won't get away with this." She hissed between her teeth at him. "You _will_ release me _and_ my team, _immediately_." She hoped she sounded more intimidating than she felt.

Galvatron's smirk widened as he leaned down so that his face and lips were inches from her own, "My dear…" He whispered, "I don't take orders, I _give _them. Now if you're done running around, you and I have some work to do."

Elita stood stunned. Galvatron didn't say anything else, but his patience was thin and he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her along, unaware of how his word choice had affected Elita.

_"My dear, I don't take orders, I _give_ them."_

Once…a very long time ago, Megatron had said those exact same words to her. Elita looked at Galvatron, and as he dragged her along, again she saw the ghost of Megatron within him.

_How is this possible?_

_Annnnnnd I guess I'll cut it off there, you know, just cause its all drama and awesome. Next chapter will actually have to do with Arcee and Shockwave. Please review, and don't be afraid to guess what will happen next ^ ^v_


	3. Logos, ethos, pathos

_New chapter! Yay! Decided to have this one center on Arcee and Shockwave so you can bite your nails a bit on what will happen with Elita and Galvatron for a little longer._

Deliverance

Logos, ethos, pathos

Arcee knew better than to try and fight Shockwave. He was bigger, stronger and more experienced than her. It would be better to just wait him out and try to escape when he had his guard down. She hated the idea, refused to be slave to any Decepticon, and hated that the Decepticons could be capable of enslaving their fellow Cybertronians.

However, Shockwave made it really hard to hate him personally when he didn't treat her like a slave. In fact Shockwave didn't really seem to even have any plans to treat her harshly at all.

The first thing he had done, once had had separated her from the rest of the Autobots had been to examine and tend to the wounds she had received during the battle that had ended with her enslavement. After that he clipped a collar around her neck, and carefully explained that these collars were designed to keep the slaves monitored and were programmed to send painful surges of electricity through the systems of the wearer if they moved a certain distance away from their owner. He showed her his arm, were he had a bracelet to correspond with her collar.

After that he simply turned away from her to his computer and resumed what must have been his usually work, and paid no more mind to her than that. Arcee sat waiting for him to tell her to do something, to order her about and reprimand her for being defiant, but Shockwave just stayed at his computer, pressing buttons and calculating formulas, printing off information and reading the results. Arcee found herself very bored quickly.

Heaving a sigh as her human friends did when they got bored, Arcee looked up at the screen Shockwave was working from, and tried to figure out what he was working on so diligently. The words were typed in Decepticon code, which Arcee could read due to her having at least one Decepticon parent, but she still couldn't make sense of anything Shockwave had written, and soon looked away fearing a headache.

She heaved another sigh, and stood from were Shockwave had placed her, walking to his side. Shockwave made no move to harm her for moving without being told, nor did he acknowledge that his slave was at his side. Arcee bit her lip, she couldn't believe she was about to say this, but if she didn't the boredom would probably kill her, "Is there anything I can do…" She bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself to continue, "to help you…Master?" She felt like throwing up after referring to Shockwave as her 'master'.

To her surprise the first thing Shockwave said was, "Do not call me that. Shockwave will suffice." He clicked a few more tabs on his compute and an image came on screen, before Shockwave continued. "There is an Energon reserve bay down the hall, marked with this symbol. Retrieve some." It wasn't an order as much as a suggestion, Arcee could tell he was simply giving her something to do so that she wasn't bugging him while he was working.

"How far away is the reserve bay?" She asked, reaching to her neck.

He took her hand and pulled it away from the collar, "It is in your range." He said simply.

"How far is my range?" Arcee asked.

Shockwave didn't answer this and continued working. Arcee waited for a moment, but at last left for the Energon reserve bay. She found it easily. There was a score of guards at the door who eyed her Autobot insignia suspiciously, but also noted the collar around her neck. Once Arcee mentioned that Shockwave had sent her the chief guard let her through. The reserve was stocked with Energon, Arcee had no idea what to do, having realized she hadn't asked Shockwave how much energon she should bring him. She finally settled on one cube, and started on her way back to his lab, but paused a moment and went the opposite way, testing to see how far her range from Shockwave reached.

Ten meters…20 meters… 40… meters…100 meters…Arcee stopped keeping track after a while, she found what appeared to be an exit out of the Decepticon base they were being held at, and he spark pulsed with excitement. Was her collar a dud? Could she escape? Arcee took a single step out side when she felt a tingling at her neck. No. Shockwave had given her a big range, allowing her complete freedom to move about the base, but she couldn't leave.

Frowning, Arcee turned back around, and retraced her steps back to Shockwave's lab. She entered and Shockwave said nothing about how long she had been gone, or how much energon she had brought back. He didn't even respond when she placed the cube next to him, she felt her systems tire and regretting only bringing one cube, she could use some energon herself.

She waited in silence for him to do something for several minutes before she finally put her hands on her hips, "Well?" She said, a little annoyed, Shockwave turned to her, his expression unreadable in his single yellow optic, Arcee pointed, "Here's your energon."

"I do not require a refueling, the energon is for you." Shockwave replied turning back to his computer, he seemed frustrated about the work in front of him, something that didn't make sense even to him.

Arcee stared at him. "What is with you?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Shockwave turned back to her again, staring intently at her with his yellow optic.

"You chose me to be your slave, and you haven't ordered me to do a single thing for you, what kind of slave master are you?" Arcee felt childish and stupid. She was throwing a tantrum over slavery, or rather the lack of it from Shockwave, what was the point in that? Shouldn't she be considering herself lucky?

Shockwave answered her immediately this time. "I do not agree with Galvatron's plans of enslavement." He said, "Forced labor from fellow Cybertronians, who are perfectly capable of revolt, is illogical, and dangerous, Galvatron does not foresee the consequences of such an action, I do and so I will not force you to anything you desire not to."

She couldn't stop the word that spilled out of her mouth "You took me for your slave awfully fast." Arcee's hand went to her collar.

The purple Decepticon continued calmly, "If I had not, another Decepticon would have. One who does not posses my knowledge of your origin, someone who would treat you much harsher than necessary."

"My origin?" Arcee repeated she knew what he meant, "You know one of my parents was a Decepticon."

"Indeed." Shockwave answered simply. He did not continue, nor return to his work, his focus was on Arcee, waiting for her to ask him anything else.

Arcee had hundreds of questions now, and Shockwave was infinitely patient, and probably had the answers to all of them. But what should she ask first, and how much did she want to know?

"Do you know who my Decepticon parent was?" She asked at last.

"I do. I know both of your parents. I am one of only three who know." Only three? Arcee had known she was created by an Autobot and Decepticon union, but she'd assumed that if more than one Decepticon knew, then it must have been common knowledge. If only three knew, then they must have been trying to keep it quiet. Which meant one of her parents was a Decepticon of high rank.

"Who was it?" She continued. Arcee considered for a moment if perhaps Shockwave himself was her father, he was about the right age, but quickly dismissed it. He would have told her right away if he was.

"It's not my place to tell you that information." Shockwave replied, "That is for him and your mother to do."

That made Arcee angry at first, but she relaxed understanding why he wouldn't tell her. It was something that both her parents should be able to share with her. "Does my father know I'm here?" She asked.

"…Your father…" for the first time Shockwave seemed unable to answer; he glanced around trying to think of a proper way to tell her without overstepping his rank, "He will know soon enough, until then I assure you that you are safe with me."

"And why exactly do you care if I'm safe or not?"

Shockwave took a step closer and put a hand on her shoulder. He answered her again, this time the closest thing to emotion she'd ever heard from him rag in his voice, "You're father was my friend. He would be most upset if he knew something bad happened to you and I had the power to prevent it."

Arcee looked him in the optic, more curious than ever about the identity of her father, but her head was swimming already. The young autobot nodded, she'd asked enough questions about her father. "What about my mother? She had to have been an Autobot."

Shockwave actually seemed surprised at this. "You do not know?" Arcee shrugged and told him about being raised by Beta and Alpha Trion, her voice cracked at the mention of them, Shockwave knew they had been killed in the battle and pressed her no further about her upbringing. Arcee asked again about her mother. Shockwave cupper her face with his hand forcing her to look him in the optics so she would she the truth in his words, "Your mother has been at your side your entire life."

He wouldn't give her the identity of her mother for the same reason he wouldn't her father. That was their responsibility; he was merely being a guardian until they did. Arcee found herself appreciating that, and even grateful to Shockwave for taking her before someone else did. Without him, she would never know her parents, and she would need him if she ever wanted to.

Besides, her had given her the only clue she would need, _"Your mother has been at your side your entire life."_ That narrowed down the list of Autobots a lot; she'd been raised by Beta, but only a handful of the femmes she had fought beside she had truly know her whole life.

_Moonracer, and Firestar,_ those were the first two she thought of, and then she remembered another _Elita one._

She quickly dismissed the idea of Being Elita One's daughter, after all, she was Optimus Prime's mate…but still her mind reflected on the times Elita had looked at her so fondly, and certain similarities between them that her own classmates had pointed out.

Could Elita One really be her mother? Shockwave's cryptic words had implied her father was a high rank Decepticon, but that would mean the not only had Elita betrayed Optimus, but a Decepticon had betrayed Megatron…and that would make her…

Arcee snapped her mind back into the present to find Shockwave back on his computer fiddling with formulas and calculations again. She glanced back up at the screen, she could read it, but understand little of the complex equations and arithmetic, she did note however the project file was called _Genesis_.

"What are you working on?" She asked at last, hoping to take her mind off the complexity of her origin and the scandalous nature it might be.

"The War for Cybertron has gone on for millennia…" Shockwave didn't look away from his work as he explained, "And no end is immediately visible. Cybertron's resources are running low, which is why we Decepticons have such high security on our Energon reserves." He nodded to the still untouched energon cube she had brought back and she remembered the score of guards who didn't let her through until she had said Shockwave sent her.

"I started project Genesis long before the Decepticons first left Cybertron four million years ago, with little supervision or clearance from Megatron. I selected several worlds in which to seed energon reserves for the recovery of Cybertron. I did not foresee the attack of Unicron which has increased the need for energon. I am attempting to restore my project files most of which were lost when our original base was destroyed, and when I am finished I will leave Cybertron and harvest the energy crystals I planted so the recovery time of Cybertron will increase. I will also seed them again so that there are reserves for the future as well…"

"…" Arcee wanted to say something. She knew Shockwave was brilliant, but this was something else entirely. He had been doing this for millennia and no one except him had known? That was quite a burden to bear on his own, and all for the survival of Cybertron and their race. Arcee felt bad about her attempts to hate him earlier, there was so much to admire about him that she'd never known.

Shockwave looked at her suddenly. "If…" He started, "If you are in need of something to do while you await the reunion of your family, assistance to this project would be…appreciated."

Arcee put a hand on his arm, "I'd be honored to help." She answered.

And she was telling the truth.

_And they did awesome things together, the end. XD just kidding! The next chapter will go back to Galvatron and Elita again, but Shockwave and Arcee are going to come back as well in later chapters, and this fic will probably end up being longer than I initially intended. Please remember to review and tell me what you think! _


	4. Altered

_Wow I did not expect people to pick up on the ShockwavexArcee pairing so fast^^ It was a friend's idea, we're both happy you all like it, also check out the amazing picture by Lecidre on Deviantart! _.com/art/Come-With-Me-244695276_. Now back to Galvs and Eli._

Deliverance

Altered

Elita numbly followed Galvatron as he rushed back and forth across the Decepticon base. She watched him closely. How had she not seen it before? Every move Galvatron made, every twitch of his lips, each of his long strides, the way his head turned when someone spoke to him, or if they spoke out of line the way he lifted his cannon. All of it screamed Megatron.

But that was impossible.

Megatron was dead.

Elita paused behind him, her arms full of tools that Galvatron had passed to her when he no longer had hands to carry them himself. She shook her head, it _was_ impossible, Galvatron couldn't be Megatron, otherwise he would know her, their affair, and their child. Galvatron expressed no knowledge, or desire to know anything more of her.

Could he be related to Megatron?

"Come on!" Galvatron snapped. He too carried a load in his arms, and seemed pretty intend on getting them emptied sometime before the next Autobot raid. Elita hurried after him, lest Galvatron get so far ahead she lost him, or he step out of range.

_That's it_, she thought to herself, _he has to be related to Megatron somehow. His brother, cousin, or maybe his nephew._

Her feet slowed again and Soundwave's ominous suggestion:_ Remember what you were before Unicron…_

Galvatron's response reflected Elita's own confusion. _What exactly does that mean? _

Elita shook her head and ran to catch up with Galvatron again. Just as she reached his side she caught sight of a blue female transformer. She froze, Galvatron turned looking in the same direction as her a quizzical look on his face. "Chromia!" Elita cried in relief, forgetting about Galvatron and the range she bounded after the other Autobot.

The blue femme turned around, she's been given an upgrade, but Elita knew her old friend anywhere. Chromia though, didn't. Her arms raised defensively, and Elita noticed for the first time that her optics had turned red, "What do you want!" she hissed, her voice, while still Chromia's, was much harsher.

"Chromia?" Elita's jaw dropped in shock.

Galvatron approached behind her, Elita turned to him, about to demand an explanation, but Galvatron seemed about as confused as she did. Another voice rang out across the hall, "Thunderblast, come along we're late!"

Chromia turned suddenly, "Of course Master, forgive me."

"What is this?" Galvatron growled loudly, causing the Decepticon who had called out to jump. Elita recognized the bot, but couldn't recall a name. He looked nervously at Galvatron's cannon.

"S-she was giving me a little t-trouble my lord." He explained, "So, I…uh, I had her, um, _altered_ a bit…"

"_Altered?_" Galvatron repeated, then he started to laugh and the other Decepticon seemed to relax, "Brilliant, brilliant, why didn't_ I_ think of that? Has anyone else altered their pets?"

Elita's thoughts first when to Arcee and Shockwave in a panic, a scientist as he was Shockwave was perfectly capable of reprogramming her daughter.

Chromia's master counted on his fingers, "There's been that _Firestar_, and _Moonracer_, but that's as far as I know, the rest of the Autobots seemed to" Elita silently despaired over the two commanders she had become so close to over the years "…let's say 'calmed down' after seeing the punishment for defiance."

Elita let herself relax a bit, but didn't trust that Arcee was safe, those were the only the one's this particular Decepticon knew. She felt a new rage for Galvatron and his Decepticon scum, she looked at the femme who had once been Chromia, Thunderblast as she had been called. The blue Decepticon slave looked back at her, and for a brief moment looked sad before her face hardened again and she looked away.

Chromia was still in her somewhere, Elita realized. _I'll find a way to save you. _She promised, _I'll get us all out of this…_

"Thunderblast, let's go." Her master called. Galvatron tugged on Elita's arm leaving her away.

"So then, I hope you plan on behaving yourself now." Galvatron smirked, as they reached another door, Elita hoped to drop off the tools they were lugging around. "Otherwise I have several ideas for what we could _make_ out of you." He chuckled, but something in his voice betrayed him. It was an empty threat; he didn't really want to 'alter' her.

Elita decided not to comment about the hesitance she heard, but focused on her anger for her comrades, "Of course I'll behave…_master_, I don't want to end up like _that_." Yes, she'd behave herself, and when she found a way to escape, she'd rescue her friends and Galvatron would regret the day he took up his what-ever-his-relationship-to-Megatron's mantle.

Galvatron snorted, probably aware of the threat behind her words, but too confident to think it was possible for her to beat him. She'd teach him not to underestimate her someday.

The door opened, Elita almost dropped her tools in relief to see that it had been answered by and unaltered Arcee. "Elita!" Arcee cried happily hugging her while being mindful of the tools she was carrying.

"Shockwave!" Galvatron called, the other Decepticon turned from his computer and approached cautiously.

"Lord Galvatron." Shockwave greeted as enthusiastically as ever. He glanced at the tools that Galvatron and Elita had in their hands, "This wasn't necessary, my lord, Arcee and I could have retrieved these ourselves."

Galvatron snorted with amusement, "Right, like you'd leave your lab for that long." He looked over at Shockwaves computer, Elita did the same. Unlike her daughter, Elita couldn't read the Decepticon script, and waited for Galvatron to make some sort of comment about what Shockwave was working on. The Decepticon leader however, only blinked in confusion and shook his head. "I don't know how you can understand all that gibberish."

"Its not gibberish to me my lord." Shockwave replied taking the tools Galvatron had brought down, while Arcee relieved the burden from Elita. His yellow optic landed on Elita and glanced to Arcee and back, then to Galvatron. _He knows_ Elita realized.

"Arcee." Shockwave said, oh no, he was going to tell her! "Set those down on table A-5 and check the terminal on the other side of the lab, report to me the results of the last test."

Arcee smiled at him, "Yes Shockwave." She replied, turning back into the lab without question or argument.

Shockwave turned back to his leader, "And unless you have anything else you would like to discuss my lord, I would like to get back to work."

"Of course." Galvatron said and yanked Elita along, probably knowing better than to ask Shockwave what was so important that he needed to get back to work so fast.

Elita looked over her shoulder at Shockwave's lab, she saw Arcee approaching Shockwave with papers that had the results of the test he had mentioned, Arcee put her hand on Shockwave's arm in a casual gesture as Shockwave looked over the results, then the door slid shut blocking further view and leaving Elita with a bunch of questions.

Shockwave and Arcee didn't appear to be at odds with each other, and Elita had even seen Arcee _smile_ at her master. Was she wrong? _Had_ Arcee been altered? If not then what was Shockwave doing to earn Arcee's trust?

Galvatron led her back to his personal quarters for a quick break before setting out to attend to other duties. Elita timidly looked Galvatron over before working up the nerve to speak. "Are you related to Megatron?" She asked.

The reaction Galvatron took to that was nothing like Elita had expected.

He hit her across the face and pushed her to the ground, "DON'T YOU _EVER_ COMPARE ME TO THAT…!" He didn't seem to know how to finish his sentence, but Elita barely had time to get up before he fired his cannon in the spot she had fallen.

"What is wrong with you!" Elita yelled, and ducked before Galvatron fired again, "You claim to be superior to Megatron, and yet everything you do…" Galvatron grabbed her arm and yanked her up to his face, "Is exactly how Megatron would do it!"

Galvatron threw her into the wall roaring with rage, Elita braced for him to hit her again, her eyes shut tight she almost screamed when she felt his lips crash against hers.

Elita felt time fly back, she was in that old alley where she and Megatron had met so many years ago. For a brief moment everything felt right, but then Megatron pulled away, revealing himself to be Galvatron. He looked at her strangely, as if wondering why he had done that, his lips brushed hers again momentarily before the confusion became rage and he threw her back to the floor, and stormed out of his quarters leaving Elita quivering where she lay…

_Please remember to review and tell me what you think will happen next ^^ Also if you don't mind, I'd like some help. I didn't specify who had which Autobot female because I haven't figured that much out yet, can you guys give me some suggestions on who should have who? Thanks!_


	5. Questions Without Answers

_Thanks for all your support enjoy the new chapter, and thanks for the suggestions!_

Deliverance

Questions Without Answers

Galvatron stomped around the base for no particular purpose or destination. He just needed to get away from Elita. Away from the feelings he invoked in him.

Away from whatever memory was trying to come back...

Unlike most Cybertronians who suffered memory Lost, Galvatron had no interest in his past. What happened had happened, if he remembered it or not, it still happened. What mattered now was the present and the ever coming future in which he would rule.

He didn't have time to play around with the past.

Which was why it infuriated him so much that when he was around Elita that was all he wanted to do.

It started when he saw her. A flash had crossed his mind that first time among the captured Autobot females when he stopped before her. The pink femme's called back something from his memory...something that hadn't left since then. But he couldn't figure out what that memory was, or why it made his spark ache with longing...

"What is wrong with me?" Galvatron shook his head and pounded the wall on his left, Decepticons in the hall sped up to get out of his way lest they become the next thing he chose to vent his anger on. Little did they know it wasn't anger that drove Galvatron to his destructive pounding.

It was fear.

_Why in the pit did I do that?_

One moment he been ready to end her, to tear her head off her shoulders to use as an example to any female Autobots that hadn't been altered just what happened to Autobots who crossed their masters, the next…He traced his lips where he still felt the ghost of hers, his mouth watered slightly at the memory of her sweet taste.

A taste he recognized.

Something inside him wanted to know why he remembered Elita, despite that she clearly had no connection to him, unless she was suffering amnesia too. Part of him desperately wanted to know what spurred the desire he felt toward her, what had caused him to kiss her, and why it felt so familiar.

But if he made himself remember that...What else would he remember?

That's where the fear focused. What came before Unicron? He didn't know, he didn't want to know, diving into the past did nothing for his future, except distract him, and if he became distracted someone could take advantage, and steal leadership from him as Starscream had tried so often with Megatron.

What a fool the former leader had been, to keep such a treacherous maggot at his side for so long. Galvatron considered Megatron a weakling, a coward everything he _Galvatron_ despised; he was superior to the former leader in everyway. Yet Elita One had _dared_ compare them, said everything he did was exactly how Megatron would have done. Except the Autobot enslavement of course, Megatron would never have been so bold.

Galvatron looked at his hands. These were his hands, not Megatron's…right? He pounded the wall again, by this time the hall had emptied, and Decepticons navigated around the hall searching for other ways to their destinations to avoid him. He couldn't get his mind off his past and the big black blank that lurked there.

""I don't need to remember!"

His spark hurt with indecision, torn in two ways, wanting to learn or to run, and for once he didn't know which was the way of the warrior, or the way of the coward. He didn't know how to deal with this, if he should deal with this. What was right?

In an instant his security shattered, all the things he thought were true, twisted and changed, making it impossible to sort out reality from fantasy, dreams from memory. He had a flash of a memory, night that wasn't his. Megatron and Elita One, a forbidden dance, and then it was gone.

Was he remembering, or just imagining? Galvatron sank to his knees. If he _was_ remembering, then why? Why would he remember Megatron's life and not his own? He looked at his hands again, no longer sure if they really were his.

_Who am I?_

_Wanted to make this chapter longer, but decided that would run the risk of getting boring fast. Next chapter I'm going back to Shockwave and Arcee._


	6. Trust

_And here we go with more ShockCee stuff goings on. Yeah its late I don't make sense._

Deliverance

Trust

Arcee always considered herself a quick learner. She may not have quite figured out what exactly Shockwave was doing on his computer, he worked too fast for that, but she was quickly picking up little subtle ques Shockwave gave off portraying his 'mood'.

Shockwave wasn't emotionless, she learned, at least not in the way everyone thought he was. In times when others would be angry, sad, or even happy, Shockwave expressed only icy calmness, which lead to the belief he had no emotion. But Arcee had come to see the tiniest flickers across his yellow optic, ghosts of emotions that he may very well have forgotten he could feel. Mostly she saw frustration at a problem he hadn't worked out yet, sometimes another Decepticons would enter, and she'd see thrill, annoyance, and when Galvatron had entered with Elita earlier Arcee had seen...Sadness.

She watched Shockwave carefully now as he spoke quietly with another Decepticon, his back was to her and she couldn't see who the other Decepticon was, but Shockwave had warned her from coming too close.

At last Shockwave turned and the visitor was revealed to be Soundwave. Arcee smiled a little bit despite her attempt not to. Shockwave talking to Soundwave. There was just something funny about that.

Soundwave left the room, and Shockwave started toward her, a flicker of concern in his optic, troubled by something he and Soundwave had been discussing. He noticed her optics on him and the flicker vanished again, replace by the usual calmness.

"If you keep staring at me like that while my comrades are around they may begin to speak out of turn." He said as he passed back to his computer.

"Hmm? What?" Arcee turned quickly on her heels after him. "What was that? Hey!"

Shockwave made a noise, something that might have been an amused chuckle, he pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and all his files closed. He turned around again and headed to the door, motioning for her to join him, "Walk with me."

Startled by what he had said a moment ago, Arcee stood where she was for a moment and had to run to catch up with him.

_If you keep staring at me like that while my comrades are around they may begin to speak out of turn..._

Arcee realized what she must look like while she was studying Shockwave for emotion and turned her gaze to the floor with embarrassment as she followed him. While her gaze was to the ground she found herself looking at Shockwave's peds as he walked, her optics trailed up his legs, his back until she realized she was staring at him again. Cursing herself she looked away.

Shockwave wasn't anything like the stories she had heard, and she admitted she found herself admiring him more than she ever thought was possible, but there was no way she'd ever feel _that way _about him.

Was there?

Arcee stopped and shook her head. What the frag was she thinking? She held herself nervously, she was feeling very lonely all of a sudden. She missed her old team, Rodimus, Springer, Kup...even the Dinobots. They were all against the idea of her going to visit the femmes alone, they wanted to come with her, but she wanted this to be a private visit. If they had come how would things have been different? Would the femmes still have lost, would they have been taken as slaves as well?

Noticing Shockwave was getting ahead of her she found herself running to catch up with him again and shaking the depressing thoughts out of her mind. S_lag he moves fast._ Shockwave stopped suddenly and she bumped into him, forcing him forward another step. He turned to her, "Wait here." He commanded softly.

Flustered by her run, her thoughts from before, and still alarmed by Shockwave's earlier comment, Arcee could only nod.

Shockwave returned her nod and stepped through a door they had come to while Arcee wasn't paying attention. She waited outside, sure she would soon be forced to start thinking about her compainions again when she caught sight of a femme walking by with her Decepticon slave master.

"Firestar?" She gasped disbelievingly.

The femme turned to her with sad optics, she looked different, but the pink femme could still see Firestar within her. "Arcee..." She mouthed, not daring to speak in front of her master. However she had paused a moment, long enough to annoy her master.

"Flamewar stop dawdling!" Firestar, or Flamerwar, flinched, mouthing for Arcee to help her.

Arcee was about to run to her friend's side, but a hand landed on her shoulder making her shriek. Shockwave was back, a flicker of worry in his optic as looked from Arcee to Firestar, another Decepticon pushed passed him carrying a package which he pushed into Arcee's hands.

"I hope this is as urgent as you say." The Decepticon grumbled as he returned to the room which he had left, "That part cost more than I'm sure its really worth."

"Your cooperation is appreciated." Shockwave replied, he pushed Arcee along, she glanced back after Flamewar who stared back at her over her shoulder before her master yanked her around a corner. "I'm sorry about your comrade." Shockwave said quietly after some time of walking, the hall they were in now was empty of his fellow Decepticons, probably why he chose to speak now.

"She's still Firestar." Arcee blurted plainly.

"The result of poor reprogramming. Had I done it there would be nothing left of the femme you call Firestar." Shockwave told her matter-of-factly.

This both surprised and hurt Arcee. Could he really do such a thing? "Would you?" She asked, her voice was weak with stress.

"Talk of reprogramming the captured femmes arose even before the assault on your base was made." He explained, "I was approached several times with proposals to do such work. I declined."

"Would you be able to change them back?" Hope flared briefly in her spark.

"Easily."

Arcee took his hand, mindful of the package she was carrying, "Will you?" She begged.

Shockwave froze for a moment. Arcee realized again how this would look to someone who didn't know why Shockwave had taken her for his slave, she thought of letting go of his hand, but found herself only squeezing it as she silently begged for him to undo what the other Decepticons had did to her comrades, her friends, her family.

Shockwave turned to her, pulling his had away from her. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Arcee was silent a moment before she nodded. Yes, by now Shockwave had earned her trust.

"Then I promise you that I will do what I can for your autobot friends…_when _I can." He nodded to the package in her hands, and then looked further down the hall, "The Genesis project is at too crucial of a point to be distracted by anything else right now, and too important to let fail." He turned back to her, that flicker of concern was back. He lifted his hand to her face and cupped it reassuringly "Do you understand?"

If Arcee could cry like the humans that the Autobots befriended, she would have stood there crying as Shockwave held her face, but she nodded. Her friends could wait, but Cybertron continued to walk a slow road toward death and Shockwave had created a small window of opportunity to save it. Shockwave seemed read to say something else when a door at the end of the hall opened, forcing him to remove his hand and back from Arcee a step.

A figure strode toward him. "Shockwave." He greeted. It was Soundwave. The blue Decepticon paused when he saw Arcee, but turned back to Shockwave without further acknowledgement of the Autobot.

Shockwave dipped his head momentarily in Soundwave's direction, a gesture the other Decepticon returned, some signal of respect between them. "Greetings Soundwave," The purple Decepticon said calmly, "How does your work with Galvatron fare? Any improvement?"

Arcee shuttered slightly. Though Galvatron had not been leader of the Decepticons for very long, he had earned a reputation of being crueler, and more callous than Megatron. Bad rumors spread about him among the Autobots, horror stories meant to scare the young. In her time here, Arcee had only met Galvatron once and seen glimpses of him, enough to know that he had taken Elita One as his slave. She could only imagine what he did to the former female Autobot leader.

Soundwave shook his head. "Negative: Galvatron is stubborn willed. He does not accept his past, rejects it, fears it. Any memory that resurfaces he crushes down and blocks away."

Shockwave's stance became tenser. "We never thought this would be easy." He muttered. He started to take a step forward, beckoning Arcee with him, as she started to follow Soundwave called out to Shockwave again.

"Project Genesis: in peril. Pieces falling into place; whispers reaching Galvatron. Time runs short."

Shockwave paused; his optic flickered with several small emotions as he calculated what his options were with this bit of information. Arcee was startled, "How does he know about Project Genesis?" She whispered worriedly.

Shockwave put his hand on her shoulder to calm her, but when he spoke it was to Soundwave "Then I suppose that I must do it tonight if I wish to see this project survive to completion?"

"Affirmative." He replied.

Shockwave pushed Arcee along, "Then we have a few more things to pick up. Thank you Soundwave, your assistance has been of much value."

If Soundwave made any form of reply, Arcee did not hear it as Shockwave led her back to the lab. He took the part from her and disappeared into the back with it, reemerging moments later and ushering her back out into the hall, leading her along the twisting corridors of the Decepticon base, through passages both filled with Decepticons, and empty. Arcee lost track of how many corners they turned and which way they had came, sure if she lost him she'd never find her way back to the lab she stuck close to Shockwave.

Resulting in her bumping into him a second time when he stopped suddenly.

He ignored the accident and motioned toward a femme standing guard outside a particular room. "Is she someone you know?"

Arcee followed his gaze. It took a moment, but at last she saw through the Decepticon upgrades. "Moonracer!" She gasped.

The other femme looked up at the sound of her name, but little else.

Shockwave urged her forward, "Talk to her a moment, ask if you may have permission to enter the armory."

Confused and saddened over Moonracer's fate Arcee did as she was told. Moonracer looked at her as she answered plainly, "None are to enter the armory unless on a mission, over looked and approved by Lord Galvatron." She looked straight ahead of her once again. Arcee's shoulders slumped and she turned again to return to Shockwave when she heard her name called. She turned back to the femme that had once been Moonracer, "I…I wish…" She whispered, "I wish I could help you…Arcee." She offered small smile behind her stoic Decepticon mask.

Arcee broke into her own smile, "You have." She replied turning away again.

Shockwave led her back to one of the empty halls, "Did she know you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you be able to convince her to let you into the armory?"

Arcee glanced back the way they had come, "I…I think so."

"Hmmmm…" Shockwave was quite for a contemplative moment, Arcee was about to ask him what this was about when he spoke again. "You already said that you trust me, but can I trust you?" He asked.

Arcee blinked confused. He'd told her about Project Genesis, so what wasn't there to trust. "Of course. Why?"

Shockwave looked back in the direction of the armory as well, "Because we are going to need weapons." He said simply.

_And I'll cut it off there, we'll continue with ShockCee stuff in the next chapter with an interlude of Galvalita later. Please remember to review and tell me what you think ^^V_


	7. Night Flight

_Thanks again for all the support!_

Deliverance

Night Flight

"Shockwave, care to tell me what exactly we're doing?"

Shockwave could hear the nervousness in Arcee's voice. He couldn't blame her for her distress, he was feeling the slightest sensation of worry himself, and the fact that he was feeling it at all ment he must be intensely worried. On top of that Shockwave really hadn't explained much to Arcee since meeting her friend.

"I told you didn't I? That Project Genesis is something I've been working on without Megatron's permission or knowledge? Galvatron is as involved. Now that the project is starting to come into fruition, I must leave to harvest the Energon I planted." He said carefully, "So I've been making preparations for departure. As subtly as possible, but still there are those loyal to Galvatron who have pieced together that I plan to leave."

"So?"

She was so clueless in the ways of the Decepticons.

Shockwave glanced around the corner. It was late, most Decepticons were recharging and only night security prowled the halls this at this time, but still caution had kept him alive this far into the project, he wouldn't drop his guard and risk losing everything he had work for. Satisfied it was safe to proceed he stepped into the hall, beckoning Arcee to follow.

In a hushed voice he continued. "The Engergon I have planted will be used to fuel the Decepticon's side of the war, instead of ending it, as I intended. And if I refuse to cooperate with Galvatron's orders to harvest the other seeded planets I will surly be executed, and all hope for Cybertron will be lost."

Behind him, Shockwave heard Arcee's feet slow to a stop as she caught up with him. "Oh." She murmurered. "And you have an Autobot accomplice too, so you'd look like a sympathizer too."

"Hmmm." Shockwave hadn't thought about that angle. True refusing to give the Decepticons Energon, while dragging the Autobot slave he had 'claimed' would seem treacherous. It was too late however to leave Arcee behind. She knew too much already, even if she only understood a fraction of his plan. Ahead Shockwave caught sight of the Autobot once known as Moonracer, recently turned into a Decepticon slave named Shadowstriker, according to her Identification."Go talk to her." He commanded quietly.

Arcee slipped passed him, walking with silent grace, Shockwave's optic stayed focused on her. The young femme was his only chance to get into the armory, and the weapons vault, which they would need for their mission. He made a silent prayer to Primus, something he rarely did, that Arcee would reach Moonracer through the Decepticon Shadowstriker.

Voices at the other end of the hall turned his attention away. Night guards walked passed, talking to each other, hardly in whispers, not bothering to look in his direction. Still Shockwave ducked behind the corner, he couldn't risk being spotted, not when he was so close. A hand touched his elbow.

"Come on." Arcee whispered, "She's going to let us in."

Shockwave nodded. "Good work." He said simply as she led him to her friend who was entering the security code to allow them through.

The door opened with a click that sounded deafening in the silence of the halls, Shockwave glanced back to where he'd seen the night guards, but saw no sign that they had noticed. As he passed her, Shockwave locked eyes with the femme guarding the weapons vault. He felt a twang of pity stab through him, even now the poor femme was struggling between her Autobot spark, and her Decepticon reprogramming.

Shockwave turned away from her gaze. He didn't have time for pity right now.

Inside the vault Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode, as he had previously instructed her. Shockwave glanced through the weapons collection the Decepticons horded. He selected several cannons and smaller pistols, and packed them gently into Arcee. The guard at the door made a small noise, Shockwave figured that they wouldn't have much time before Shadowstriker's programming won over Moonracer's heart and patted Arcee to signal her to move.

"Now or Never." he muttered.

Arcee drove slowly passed her friend, "Thank you." She whispered. Moonracer nodded, but her body quivered, wanting to sound the alarm. Shockwave hurried her along. The trip from his lab was slow, but they traveled even slower toward the launch bay, where Shockwave had a shuttle he'd been repairing, and programming with the locations of his seeded planets, encrypted with security viruses and password protected firewalls to prevent unwanted optics to learn where these planets were in case they were caught.

Shockwave kept at Arcee's side, mindful of the night secruity he had seen he refused to answer when she whispered questions to him. Arcee knew this mission was important, but she was also frightened, seeking comfort from a mech who knew more about what was happening. Shockwave lifted his cannon arm ahead, his audios had picked up a sound from up ahead. "What is it?" Arcee asked softly as she slowed to a stop.

Shockwave put his hand on her hood. To comfort her? Or silence her? Shockwave stayed still for a few moments, stretching his senses for any sign of trouble. They were in the laucnh area now, and so close to the shuttle. He was just beginning to lower his guard when he realized what had stopped him.

"Arcee go!" He ordered, just as a loud ringing filled the air. Red lights started flashing. Any moment Decepticon guards would surround them.

The alarm had been sounded.

–

Galvatron had avoided returning to his quarters as long as possible. He didn't want to face Elita, or the memories she sparked inside him. But at last he could no longer hide out among his men, and returned to the rooms in which Elita and his forgotten past awaited.

Thankfully when Galvatron arrived, Elita had fallen into recharge, slumped against the wall. Galvatron stood at his door a moment, his gaze never leaving her. He knelt on his knees, without realizing it. His hard reached out to stroke her face. Her lips parted as contact was made.

"Mmmmm..."

Galvatron froze with his fingers still caressing her cheek. There was such sadness in her voice, almost a sob, and longing. Desperate longing.

Why?

Elita whimpered in her recharge. Galvatron leaned closer, the desire he'd been feeling was burning him up inside. Closer. Their faces were apart by mere inches. He longed to taste her lips. Elita's voice trembled, and a name escaped her lips.

"Megatron..."

He froze.

As if he just realized what he was doing the burning desire inside Galvatron darkened into fury. What was he thinking! What was Elita thinking? What did Megatron have to do with any of this?

He lifted himself off the floor, and as he did, the alarms blazed, startling the recharging femme awake. Glavatron glanced back out the door where he had just entered. Thankful for the distraction, Galvatron bolted to the main security hanger, wondering what could possibly be happening at this time of night. Othre Decepticon, cranky and groggy, filled the halls, wanting to know the source and be the first to deal with it.

Even before he reached security, the source of the night's disturbance was discovered. A femme, one of the Autobot slaves, reprogrammed, was found clinging desperately to the door of the weapons vault, her hand pressed against a button which had sounded the alarm.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!" She kept repeating.

"What is happening!" A Decepticon shouted, from the way the femme flinched it must have been her master, but the femme didn't reply. Her master raised a hand to strike.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on her!"

Galvatron was surprised that Elita had followed him. There was a fire in her optic as she brushed passed, but what surprise Galvatron even more was that he was about to say the same thing, maybe not in those exact words, but the meaning had been there. Elita approached the quivering femme "Moonracer." She breathed.

"I'm sorry..." She said again.

Moonracer's master stepped forward again, "Back away Autobot!" He snapped, his hand raised to strike again.

This time Galvatron stepped forward, his cannon raised at his subordinate. "Don't you even think about it." He snarled, the other Decepticon backed away in fear. Elita glanced toward him, almost thanking him, but turned her attention quickly back to Moonracer. She leaned down and touched the other femme's shoulder gently.

"What happened?" Galvatron ordered.

Elita gave a hard glance over her shoulder at him, but said nothing as her friend contined to whimper. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!"

"Must have been an accident..." Someone started to suggest, but another voice, a panicked Decepticon came rushing from another direction.

Galvatron was just close enough to hear Elita's soothing words to the slave on the ground, and the choked whisper that followed another gasping apology, "Arcee..."

Elita gasped, and he was about to turn and demand the femme tell them more when the rapidly approaching Decepticon called put to him. "Lord Galvatron!" He shouted, pointing toward where he had come, "Its Shockwave...And his Autobot! They've already killed six guards!"

"What!" Galvatron roared, as he raced to follow the messenger, toward the launch seemed.

He'd heard the rumors, of course, Shockwave's mysterious project that kept him in his lab at all times, the orders he placed for parts, the shuttle he was repairing in his free time. Whispers had arisen of Shockwave planning to leave the base, maybe the war. Maybe defect to the Autobots, given his fervent arguments against the some of Galvatron's recent policies. But it had never occurred to Galvatron that any of them could be true. Some deeply forged faith was placed in his mind about Shockwave, probably something from his past. Galvatron cursed himself as a fool for letting that faith blind him to the traitor so close to him.

He rounded a corner to the sound of blaster, and entered the launch bay in time to see a shuttle craft take off into space, weapons still firing at it. Galvatron stood in shocked fury, until it occurred to him that other Decepticon were awaiting his orders. "After them!" He roared, already Decepticon raced to ships, to follow as ordered, "Don't let them get away!"

"Galvatron!" Someone shouted, "Shockwave knew we'd go after them! He planted a virus into the rest of the shuttles, we can't follow!"

Galvatron screamed in rage, and lifted his cannon aiming at the ship and fireing with all his might, but the shuttle was too far off, he wouldn't hit it no matter how hard he tried. "Where are all the seekers!" He demanded.

"Out on missions." The same Decepticon replied.

"Call them back!" Galvatron snarled. "I want Shockwave found, and I want him dead!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Galvatron fired up at the escaping shuttle once more, as it disappeared beyond his line of sight, out into space beyond reach.

Beside him, Elita stepped softly forward, optics fixed on where the shuttle and traitor had disappeared, but it was not Shockwave she was concerned for.

"Arcee..."

_Wow, this fic is turning out more about Shockwave and Arcee than I originally intended. I blame you Zae, yes I know you're reading this! You and your nonsense pairing are totally responsible for the direction this fic is going! So if you can't guess the next chapter will again be about Shockwave and Arcee as they continue to the mission for Project Genesis. Please review and tell me how I'm doing ^^_


	8. Genesis

_So I'm back and have nothing important to say except that hey I'm updating._

Deliverance

Genesis

Shockwave hadn't really considered Arcee to be anything more than his temporary companion, a second set of optics and hands until the slave business could be seen as the ridiculous notion that it was. Once that was done with, and Galvatron reminded of who he was, Shockwave meant to return Arcee to her parents and continue with his project on his own, after wiping the femme's memory of it of course.

But that changed.

"Don't you think Galvatron's overreacting a bit?" Arcee asked as she stood by a window on their small shuttle, gazing back toward the stars where Cybertron had disappeared.

Shockwave glanced over to her from the computer where he was programming the ship with coordinates for their first stop along this project, "To tell you the truth Arcee, I think he's _under _reacting."

He should have looked away as soon as he was finished speaking, but he let his gaze hold on her for a moment longer. Arcee stood half facing him, her body tense with wariness as she watched for any signs of pursuers; in her hands was one of the pistols they had appropriated for their task. She held herself proudly as a warrior, but with the grace and decorum of a femme who knew what she was doing. Here truly stood the daughter of Megatron and Elita One.

And for the first time Shockwave found himself seeing her as attractive.

Shockwave shook his head. No, not attractive, he reasoned with himself. He had merely become accustom to her company, and felt a sense of pride to see a born warrior in her element. Still, his optic stayed focused on the curve of her body and the way she held the pistol like an extension of her own body. She'd seemed a little out of place before, but with a weapon in hand, Arcee looked complete.

He looked away just as she turned to face him fully, "Why should he have to react at all? Couldn't you have just told both him and Megatron about this project and saved yourself all the secrecy?"

Shockwave turned back to her, "You still think like an Autobot." He said simply as he finished setting in the coordinates for the journey, "I started this project while war was simply a rumor, a looming nightmare. I wanted to tell Megatron many times about it, but both he and the war were young, arrogant, if I let him no about the project he would have demanded I use it to ring the Decepticons victory, wiping out the Autobots."

"And you don't want that as much as the next Decepticon?"

A smirk glinted in Shockwave's optic, "You Autobots would be surprised how many Decepticons just want this to be over. I know many tragic tales of friends who became enemies because of this war, brothers and sisters turned against each other…Lovers torn apart by difference in faction."

Arcee flinched when he said that, she knew her own parents were of separate faction, and for now he would let that be all, her wounds didn't need to go any deeper than that.

"So why would you join the Decepticons to do your project? Why not work for the Autobots? I'm sure Optimus would have let you work on Genesis the way you want."

"Logically, if I wanted to work in peace, the Autobots would have been the better choice." Shockwave answered, "But Project Genesis is not a leisurely pass time, I can work on between battles and scraping for materials. The Decepticons have better resources for my research and testing, a fewer individuals who will interfere with my work. And I chose the side of the Decepticons because of Megatron."

Arcee tensed even further, "Why? You said yourself that he was young and arrogant."

"He was my friend." Shockwave stated simply, "Young and arrogant he may have been, but the course of millennia would have straightened him out, and in fact it did. I spoke to him not long before his demise, and introduced him to the fundamentals of Project Genesis. Had it not been for his death, I would have told him all about it and had the whole science field of the Decepticons with me on this mission."

Understanding lit in Arcee's optics, "But now, with Galvatron, it's like starting from scratch."

"Worse than that, I'm afraid." Shockwave bit back a sigh, Arcee was smart he wondered how much he could say without her figuring it out on her own.

"Worse how?" She asked.

"Galvatron had previous knowledge of Project Genesis, not enough to realize I was already working on it, but enough to know I was capable of doing such a project, under his nose if I chose. He did nothing about it however, because some subconscious part of him knew it was best if I continued it uninterrupted by the needs of war."

Now Arcee seemed confused, "How is it possible for Galvatron to know about Genesis? Did he work with you once?"

Can you think of no other reason?" Shockwave asked, and chose his next words carefully, trying not to spill too much, "Galvatron appeared just after Megatron was allegedly killed in battle, and just before Unicron attempted to destroy Cybertron..."

Arcee's confused expression deepened as she organized the puzzle pieces he had given her. The understanding in her optics started to light up again, matched up with horror. "Y-you mean to…to tell me that, that…"

"Galvatron _is_ Megatron." Shockwave finished.

Arcee wobbled on her legs with astonishment, "B-but how is that possible? He and Optimus killed each other!"

"Allegedly." The purple Decepticon corrected, "But Megatron was still functioning when his body was thrown into space so that Astrotrain could make it to Cybertron. It is possible he was also still functioning when Unicron found and reformatted him."

"Sweet Primus…" Arcee muttered.

Shockwave gave a short nod, "I knew Galvatron for who he was when he first arrived among the Decepticons, and Soundwave confirmed it, back then, he knew who he was, but after Unicron was defeated Galvatron was no where to be found. We located him on a distant planet, his memory wiped clean, driven to madness. Soundwave has been trying to reawaken Megatron's memories within him, but Galvatron's insanity runs deep, Soundwave alone can fathom the level of derangement Galvatron possesses but…it may no longer be up to him alone to help Megatron find his way back."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Shockwave kicked himself mentally. He'd said too much to leave Arcee with no explanation, but not enough to come up with a reasonable lie.

"Elita One." He said, "Taking Autobot slaves was not the wisest or most logical plan on Galvatron's part, but perhaps Elita One can talk some sense into him, leader to leader."

Arcee looked skeptical, but chose to discontinue this line of conversation. She crossed the shuttle to his side. Silence quickly filled the air, other than a steady simple beep of computers and sonar. With her this close, still holding her weapon, Shockwave was reminded again of his sudden attatchment to her, he pushed a small button on bracelet around his wrist, then the raised his hand to the collar at her neck.

Arcee looked at him as his fingers stroked the rim of it, searching for and finding the latch, "You won't be needing this." He explained as he dropped the collar to the floor with a small clatter, he turned away again.

"Shockwave?"

"Yes?"

Her hand touched his arm, "Thank you."

_Next chapter I'm returning to Galvatron and Elita with some Soundwave thrown in. Thanks for reading an please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing!_


	9. Haunting

_This chapter has a special dedication to Lecidre on DeviantArt for her wonderful fan art for this series, the latest of which inspired the following scene, which was not originally planned, and I promise a longer chapter later._

Deliverance

Haunting

Elita stood in the launch bay. Galvatron had lost interest in her after Shockwave and Arcee had made their escape, Elita stayed close enough to him that her collar would not harm her, but avoided any contact with the Decepticon leader, a goal Galvatron appeared to share.

Elita stared up at the sky, where the shuttle carrying her daughter had disappeared. She worried for her. Was she okay? What was Shockwave doing? The questions were endless...

"Megatron..." She whispered to the empty air. "If only you were still here...then none of this would have ever happened." Her voice trembled with longing as she held herself close.

Galvatron was just stepping toward her as she spoke. Her words hit his audios, he paused, contemplating their meaning. Did she mean that if Megatron was still alive then the Autobot femmes would not have been taken slaves?

No.

There was a deeper meaning behind those words. Something he knew deep down...

Elita didn't notice when he stopped just behind her. Galvatron stood silently for a moment before he reached out and wrapped his arms gently around her. Something about this...was _right._ The feel of her pulled so close to his body, like the taste of her lips from earlier...Phantoms of memories that shouldn't be his.

Elita recognized the feel of those arms and leaned into them. Megatron was dead, she knew that, and some small part of her mind reminded her that this was probably Galvatron, but then again, why would Galvatron do this? She pushed her thoughts away, and pretended for a moment their was no Galvatron, the battle on Earth had not happened, and she had simply left her Autobot base in the still of the night to be with Megatron, as she had often fantasized.

"Megatron…" She moaned to the ghost.

Galvatron stayed were he was, though he knew he should be angry for her calling him by that weakling's name. But he found himself not caring. Her moan had given away something he had been suspecting since the femme were brought here; Elita had been in love with Megatron.

But then why did he care? He looked at the femme in his arms, she was beautiful, and he admitted a certain desire he couldn't control, but she loved Megatron, why wasn't he jealous of that phantom? He turned his attention to himself, and the comparisons that had been made between the two Decepticon leaders.

What was their connection?

Galvatron pulled Elita closer, and in turn she buried herself deeper in his embrace. The answer to these mysteries lay beyond the door to his memories, Galvatron knew that.

_But do I have the will to undo the lock…?_

_Yeah sorry about having this so short, but I really needed to get it out of my system so I could continue with the next chapter. Thanks again to Lecidre on DeviantArt for inspiring this scene!_


	10. Fact

_Wow, this fic is officially twice as long as any of my others and there's still a lot left. I may need to cut this fic in half and write a forth entry in the series. _

Deliverance

Fact

Galvatron was avoiding her again.

Not that Elita didn't mind, she couldn't face him after the night in the launch bay. Galvatron increased the range on her collar, not out of kindness or necessity, but simply so he could go further away from her. There was one thing Elita was grateful for it was that Galvatron never spoke about what happened that night.

There was no way he couldn't know now, that she was in love with Megatron, but Galvatron made no comment on it. Elita traced her lips, where Galvatron had once kissed her. Did he have feelings for her too? If so, why? She doubted the kiss was anything more than a ruse to shut her up.

The whole thing seemed to make him uncomfortable.

It made her uncomfortable too. She felt excited when the sound of footsteps came by Galvatron's apartments, and a small part of her saddened when they passed by, because she knew it was not Galvatron coming back.

Why?

She once had these same feelings for Megatron, especially that night before he died, when he came to see her and ask about their daughter. So why now did her thoughts turn to Galvatron? Was she replacing Megatron with him in her spark because he was so close to what he was?

No! She couldn't, Megatron would never be replaced by him! She had to hold on to Megatron's memory, it was the only thing keeping him around.

Still another set of footsteps sounded, and Elita straightened with hope, and even desire.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. Elita's spark pulsed. Galvatron was back! No! She couldn't be excited! She had to hold on! The doors slid open as Elita struggled with her longings.

Thankfully when the Decepticon entered, it was not Galvatron at all, and the war inside her settled with both relief and disappointment.

"Greeting Elita One." Soundwave announced.

"Soundwave." She acknowledged with a nod. She remembered Soundwave being in here once, talking to Galvatron. Trying to make him remember something. She had been busy worrying about Arcee, and it hadn't seemed important at the time, but suddenly Elita was very curious as to what Soundwave was trying to get Galvatron to remember.

"_Try to remember what you were before Unicron."_ He'd said that as if he knew what Galvatron was. So what was he? Elita wondered.

"Curiosity:" Soundwave said in his usual melodic monotone. "It drives many. Some to doom: Some to fame."

"What?" Elita had absolutely no idea what Soundwave was getting at.

Soundwave continued, answering her, at the same time not acknowledging that she had spoken, "Your curiosity: Galvatron's origin. Explanation: Complicated. Truth: You already know."

"Wha- no!" Elita shouted at him. "You're wrong! I mean, yeah, I want to know where Galvatron came from, but I don't know…This doesn't even make sense!"

"Elita One." He called gently. "Truth: You know already Galavtron's origins. Fact: You are incapable of accepting it, a Fact he too shares." Elita was about to ask what he meant "Clue: Galvatron has amnesia."

Elita thought about it, she's heard that before. Galvatron had no memory of what came before the Decepticons picked him up after the Unicron battle. That meant he'd had a life before then. "He worked for Unicron." She said stubbornly.

"Negative: Galvatron, like his predecessor only followed his own orders. Truth: Elita One. You already know Galvatron's origin." He emphasized again.

She wondered if she was annoying him, because she pieced it together, but denied it, danced around it, tried to find some other explanation. But she was stuck now, there was no where else to hid from the truth. "Galvatron _is_ Megatron." She almost sobbed.

Almost as if a weight had been lifted from her, Elita felt free in a way. Her shoulder scrunched together and she buried her face in her hands. Megatron and Galvatron were one and the same. A small part of her had always known, even if the rest of it tried to hide, tried to deny. But how could that have been when Megatron was killed? And why did he join Unicron?

"Truth:" Soundwave said, "Sometimes answers lead to more questions."

Elita continued to sob into her hands. She didn't understand. Galvatron was so different from Megatron, was that because of his memory loss? It hurt that he had forgotten the love they'd shared, one she'd been foolish enough to believe would in fact transcend anything, even amnesia, but he still forgot her, and became a monster.

A hand touched her shoulder.

"Your assumption: Negative." Soundwave said. "Galvatron remembers. Symmetry: You denied the truth, as does he. Problem: Making Galvatron accept who he is. Solution: You must go to him."

"And convince him that it's the truth?" Elita asked looking up at the blue Decepticon, "How?"

"Solution: You must go to him." Soundwave repeated. "You _must_. Or Shockwave and your daughter will both die.'

"Wha?-" She was about to ask what Galvatron learning who he was had to do with Shockwave and Arcee, but then she remembered. Galvatron had sentenced death for Shockwave, and unavoidably Arcee too. If Galvatron could remember that Arcee is his daughter he would call of the hunt.

"How do I convince him? He won't listen to me!" Elita begged.

"Solution: Unknown." Soundwave concluded, "Elita One. You must go to Galvatron. Go to him alone, and find a way yourself."

Elita trembled. Part of her knew from the moment he had told her that she had to go to Galvatron that it would mean going alone. But she was afraid. What if she couldn't convince Galvatron? What if he had her executed? Or worse, what if she did reach Megatron and bring him back, and it was too late. Shockwave could melt in the pit for all she cared, but Arcee…She had to make sure Arcee would be alright no matter what.

Soundwave grabbed her arm. "Arcee will be alright." He said, "Truth: Shockwave took her to protect her. Fact: Shockwave will not allow her harm."

Elita gave him a puzzled looked, "What do you mean he took Arcee to protect her?" Soundwave didn't answer, he didn't need to. "He knew." Elita explained to herself, "Shockwave knew Megatron is Galvatron, he knew Arcee was his daughter, so he took her to protect her from a crueler master."

"Affirmative." Soundwave replied.

"I suppose I owe him an apology then." She managed a half smile, "And a thank you."

Soundwave gave one small nod in her direction, "Shockwave will protect her." He said again as he released her arm and turned away from her, leaving Galvatron's quarters to return to his normal duties.

"Thank you Soundwave." She said after him. He turned back once more and gave one last acknowledging nod before he disappeared.

Elita turned in on herself once he was gone. She knew what she had to do now, but how to do it, and would she be able to do it in time? She could only hope…

_Yeah, writing that I decided I am going to cut this in half, concluding Deliverance in a few more chapters, with Elita trying to make Galvatron remember who he is, and the net part of the series about reuniting the family._

_Where is everyone? I've only had two reviews each the last couple of chapters, am I doing a good job? Please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing or if I need to improve on anything! _


	11. Time

_Sorry about not updating (if you haven't figured out I try to update once a week, that's why chapters are short, but I generally try to keep them at least 1000 words long), but I had a bit of a hectic week so here you are, late, but here!_

Deliverance

Time

Part of Galvatron was actually glad that Shockwave had left. It distracted him from...certain things. But on the other hand, he felt as if it couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Images flashed in his mind, even as he received updates on the Shockwave situation. Images he should have. Shockwave's shuttle had been reportedly seen in several sectors. It was hard work to sort out who might actually be trying to turn Shockwave in, and who was just looking for a reward. If Galvatron ever found out who said the traitor and his Autobot pet had a bounty on them, Galvatron would be sure they suffered more than Shockwave would when he was caught.

Galvatron heaved one last sigh before he closed down his computer for the night. He was tired of shifting through reports and trying to figure out which were legitimate and which were a wastes of time. He was enraged that Shockwave had betrayed him, and that these reports kept him from real work, but he couldn't avoid his other problem forever.

He stood from his personal computer and braced himself for facing Elita again. He knew. Deep down he knew the answer to his confusion. But he couldn't face it. If he did, he become what he was before. He couldn't even bring himself to think to himself what that was. To do so would be to acknowledge it as true. And if he did allow himself to remember...

What would happen to Galvatron?

Who he live on, knowing exactly who he is, or would Galvatron be forgotten, as he had forgotten what had come before?

Galvatron didn't want to disappear.

He didn't want to forget.

He didn't want...

He didn't...

As he reached the door it opened, and he came face to face with Elita One. She seemed surprised that he was standing there, not as surprised as he was that she was at his door. Had he not given her every reason to avoid him as much as he wanted he wanted to avoid her?

They stood in silence for a moment. Both seemed to want to say something but could not find the words.

At last Elita found her voice. "We need to talk."

Galvatron stepped to the side to allow her inside, "I know." He answered simply.

He knew as well, exactly what she wanted to talk about. He debated blowing her to smithereens for a moment, but what good would that do? Besides, a part of him, the old part that wanted to come back, needed her...

But he couldn't let that happen. Not yet.

There was something _he_ needed first.

"Galvatron-" Elita began nut her mouth was covered with his before she could go any further.

He kissed her. Deeply, passionately, he sucked her lip, and pulled her closer. She made an alarmed squeak. Good. He didn't want this to be like any kiss she ever experienced. Not like any kiss _he_ had given her. This would be a kiss she'd never forget.

He needed it that way.

She struggled away from him in a slight daze, both seeking escape and wanting to come back for more.

He clutched her face and captured her lips again. Elita hesitated a moment, but wrapped her arms around him, welcoming the kiss. She didn't understand what it was about, but at least he wasn't trying to blow her head off.

They broke away and kissed again. Elita dodged him when he went back for another kiss. "I…I love…" She gasped, "I love you…_Megatron_…"

_I love you Megatron…_

Something went off inside Galvatron, like a crack. He felt as if the world was shattering around him, and he was falling away. Yet at the same time part of him was rising. Megatron was coming home, time for Galvatron to leave. He was angry, he didn't want to go, he licked his lips, Galvatron would never be forgotten, even after he became Megatron again. He made sure of that with the entwining of lips and limbs . She would never forget him.

Then everything stopped.

Galvatron stood exactly where he was a moment before the world shattered; Elita was still in his arms, breathless from their last kiss. Nothing felt immediately changed, but then memory flashed before his eyes, as easily as if they had always been there. He remembered everything. The energon mines, gladiator rings, the beginning of the war…He remembered being Megatron.

He remembered her.

"Elita…" He breathed as if realizing for the first time she was here.

Her optics widened, catching the hint of recognition in his expression and voice, "Megatron?" She gasped.

He gripped her tighter, still searching his memory. "No." He replied, he remembered the deal he made with Unicron. "I am still Galvatron. I will always be Galvatron" He remembered the battle for Cybertron, and being thrown into space. Everything after that…

Seemed little more than a fragmented dream.

He couldn't quite recall why Elita was here, this was clearly the Decepticon base, but flashes remained and it dawned on him slowly. "Sweet Primus." He gasped, and clutched his beloved closer, "I'm so sorry Elita!"

The femme in his arms trembled lightly. "I don't understand." She whispered, pulling away and looking him straight in the optics, "Are you…Are _you_ back?" She asked.

Galvatron nodded once, "Yes… I'm back I remember everything." He cupped her face and kissed her gently, "But I can never be _Megatron_ again. As far as anyone besides you, me, and Soundwave will ever know, Megatron died just as they think."

"And Shockwave." She added suddenly.

"Shockwave?" He mused aloud, thinking about it. "Yes, Shockwave _would_ be able to figure it out, wouldn't he?"

Elita was quite again for a moment. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. Galvatron asked her to repeat herself, louder so he could hear. "What about Arcee?"

Galvatron didn't have an answer to that one. Elita didn't really seem to understand. Alive and hale, Megatron would never have agreed to work for Unicron. The deal had been made as a desperate act of a dying mech. Did he really want his daughter to know he'd succumbed to that, and almost destroyed their home?

He didn't answer her.

Because the mention of Arcee had awakened another dreaming memory.

_"Lord Galvatron! Its Shockwave...And his Autobot! They've already killed six guards!"_

_ "I want Shockwave found, and I want him dead!"_

_ "Arcee..."_

"Primus." Galvatron all but dropped Elita as he rushed back to his computer, turning it back on.

"W-What are you doing!" Elita gasped as she came over, glancing at the Decepticon script all over the screen.

Galvatron typed furiously, "Giving out new orders." He explained, cursing himself a fool for what he'd done while his amnesia had blinded him. "If Shockwave is ever caught, I want him brought in for questioning, Arcee too."

"Wouldn't your men have done that anyway?" Elita asked.

It was almost cute how clueless she was. "Not when they think there's a bounty for their heads." He said.

Elita looked appalled, "You put a bounty on them!" She cried, half in horror, half in rage.

"_I_ didn't." Galvatron replied, "But someone said I did. So now I need to make sure potential bounty hunters know I want them alive…There!" He finished typing and sent the message out to Decepticons across the Universe. "Now all we can do is pray it's not already too late…"

_What do you think, one more chapter? Or should I move on to part four of this series? As always, thank you for reading and be sure to let me know what you think!_


	12. Beginning

_Back__by__popular__demand__the__final__chapter__of_Deliverance, _this__chapter__will__have__a__little__bit__more__of__Galvatron__and__Elita,__but__with__end__with__Shockwave__and__Arcee__so__it__can__transition__nicely__into__the__next__fic.__Thanks__for__reading__I__hope__you__enjoy!_

Deliverance

Beginning

Galvatron stood at the helm of his ship; he was putting a few other projects on hold for now, in favor of this mission. They were searching for Shockwave and Arcee, reports had slowed recently due to the fact that they were no longer wanted dead, but there were still lots of Decepticons looking for rewards for their capture, and a lot of false leads. Galvatron could only hope this wasn't another; they wasted too much time following trails that led no where. There were still bounty hunters out there that heard of this search by word of mouth that didn't know that Shockwave and the Autobot Arcee were to be taken alive, and every minute was one that a bounty hunter could reach them before Galvatron did.

The door opened behind him, Galvatron turned to face the new arrivals. Elita and her femmes approached cautiously. "Heard anything?" He asked with narrow optics, his mood hardly lightened even at his lover's approach.

Thunderblast answered, "Not a beep." She said with a disrespecting tone which made his optics narrow further. Elita cast her a glance, and Thunderblast spitefully added "Sire." Elita kept her gaze on the other femme a moment longer before turning to Galvatron.

"Radar indicates nothing out here except us, but an analysis of the planet revealed traces of Energon." She told him.

"So Shockwave _was_ here, but we missed him. Is that what you're saying?" His optic ridge raised questioningly at the way Elita glanced to her femmes, as if asking if she understood the situation correctly.

Flamewar took a step forward. Galvatron had ordered the slaves to have their reprogramming reversed, claiming he's changed his mind about the alterations done to the femmes. He'd upset a few Decepticons, but his point about the lack of professional programming was causing more harm than good as the cause of Shadowstriker had cost them the capture of Shockwave the night he left. The femmes needed to function of their own will, but the damage had been done and Shockwave was the only one with enough skill to return them to what they once were, and so Galvatron had ordered all the reprogrammed slaves on this mission.

"Lord Galvatron," Flamewar said with twice the respect of Thunderblast and none of the spite, "It is entirely possible that Shockwave and the Autobot Arcee came this way, but the traces of energon on this planet are consistent with that of a small energon mine."

This confused him, "What does that mean?" he asked.

Shadowstriker opened her mouth to speak, but turned to Elita as if asking for permission. Elita gave her a quick nod of approval. Galvatron felt bad about what he had allowed to happen to the femmes while his amnesia had made him a monster, but his sparked ached mostly for this femme in particular. Shadowstriker, once called Moonracer had a very poor reprogramming, the line between Autobot and Decepticon was very blurred and her loyalty was spilt almost in half between Elita and Galvatron leaving the poor femme in an almost constant state of confusion.

Thunderblast, once Chromia, held onto her Autobot spark through her Decepticon reprogramming, she harbored resentment toward him, and was unafraid to voice it. The danger with her was that now that she was a Decepticon she had certain disregard for ranks, her master had gladly let her join this mission because she considered herself a soldier rather than a slave and defied him at every turn, her ambition to free herself from slavery could easily become a lust for power, and given Chromia's reputation she could be worse than Starscream if ever she wanted to take command.

Flamewar, formally Firestar had the most successful reprogramming. She was loyal to Elita only because Elita belonged to Galvatron. Occasionally Flamewar would have a lapse I her programming and Firestar would show through, but for the most part Flamewar was a dedicated Decepticon soldier, and Galvatron had personally referred to her as such which drove Thunderblast mad since, despite her best efforts, she was still considered a slave. Galvatron admitted to Elita once he did it in fact _to_ drive Thunderblast mad. The fact that she had been promoted to Elita's second in command only drove Thunderblast further along.

The simple truth was that Thunderblast was too dangerous right now to be given any sort of power.

Shadowstriker spoke. "The energon isn't native to this planet, and almost appears to have been planted there for an unknown purpose." She looked at Elita again, the pink femme nodded at her, giving her permission to back down again.

Galvatron's optics widened with understanding, but he dismissed all the femmes except Elita.

The others gone Elita strode toward Galvatron's side and took hold of his arm tenderly. "You know, I've been thinking." He said, "We should probably get you a new paint job, nobody seems to be taking you seriously in pink."

"What do you suggest?" She asked, "Yellow? Red? Purple like you?"

Galvatron chuckled, "No. Actually, don't tell anyone this, but I actually like the pink. Just a darker shade would be preferable."  
>Elita rested her head against him. "What was with that look?" She inquired, changing the subject.<p>

"What look?"

"When Moonracer mentioned the prospect of the energon being planted." Elita clarified, "You know why its there, don't you?"

"No. I don't know for sure, but…" Galvatron answered honestly, "I have a hunch."

"What do you mean?"

"Shockwave…" Galvatron muttered under his breath, Elita asked again, "Before the whole I-almost-died-and-made-a-deal-with-Unicron incident, Shockwave approached me with a proposal…I should have known he'd already started it, I knew he was perfectly capable of doing it…Primus, right under my nose too… Clever son of a glitch…"

"Excuse me? Focus please. What proposal?" Elita was clearly agitated by her lack of understanding about the meaning of all this.

"He called it project Genesis. He wanted to plant Energon on other planets so that we'd have enough to end the war." He explained to the best of his understanding of the project.

"For the Decepticon victory, right?" Elita's optics narrowed.

"No. He talked to me and convinced me that this energon would stop the war for good, no more Autobots or Decepticons, just the survival of the Cybertronian race."

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

Galvatron kissed the top of her head, "Do you really want this war to go on for another millennia?" He replied.

"Hmm, I supposed not." She answered, "I guess that's two apologies I owe him."

Galvatron snorted, "And two thank yous if I understand correctly."

Elita smiled sadly, "I hope Soundwave is right about Shockwave taking Arcee to protect her."

"Soundwave is never wrong. Shockwave knows Arcee is my daughter and he owes me, he won't let anyone hurt her." Galvatron tried to reassure her.

"Okay let me rephrase that. 'I hope protecting her is all Shockwave plans on doing'." She reiterated.

Galvatron paused before answering. "I sincerely doubt Shockwave has any other plans for Arcee other than keeping her safe until we come for her."

"Yeah? Well, we didn't exactly have plans to make love on fateful night, have child, and get into this whole mess did we?" Elita teased.

Galvatron was utterly serious though, "Shockwave never does anything without a plan. It wouldn't even compute for him."

"Alright fine!" Elita exclaimed, "Shockwave's the perfect guardian!" She giggled softly, but frowned again slightly, "Doesn't stop me from worrying about her though." She sight.

Galvatron wrapped his arms around Elita and pulled her closer as the purple Decepticon and pink autobot gazed out into the universe before them. "I know." He whispered.

Light-years away, on a smaller ship over looking a different planet; another purple Decepticon and pink Autobot stood at the helm of their craft.

"Do you think we lost them?" Arcee asked, talking about the ship that had trailed them through most of the Galaxy.

"Most likely." Shockwave answered, "We should still wait before attempting to harvest the energon on this planet. The particles in this cloud should keep us hidden in case they come looking this way for us.

"Are you sure they're bounty hunters?" Arcee inquired.

"Yes." He replied dispassionately, "I recognized their leader Lockdown; I've hired him for a few jobs myself. It's not usually his style to work with a group, but I suppose since its me he's had to hire a few hands himself."

"What sort of jobs did you hire him for?"

"This and that." Shockwave said giving the vaguest answer he had given her since she asked about the identity of her parents. Clearly he didn't want her to know what Lockdown had done with his payment.

Arcee slipped her hand into Shockwave's. "How many planets do we have left to gather energon from?" she asked.

"I planted a total of twenty planets." He answered, making no comment about her fingers now entwining with his. "Seventeen remain un harvested."

She gave his hand a nervous squeeze and asked one last question. "How likely is it that we'll successful get to all of them without getting captured by bounty hunters?"

"Given how many we've come across already, it's unlikely we will succeed." He said, with the slighted graveness in his tone, "It's _very_ unlikely."

_-Epic__narration__voice-__Will__Galvatron__and__Elita__reach__Shockwave__and__Arcee__before__the__bounty__hunters?__Find__out__in__the__next__installment__of__this__series__(Working__title__right__now__is__Genesis,__but__feel__free__to__suggest__a__new__one)!__Hint:__Bounty__Hunters__are__the_least_of__their__problems.__Okay__so__remember__to__review__and__tell__me__what__you__liked__or__what__I__can__do__better__at.__I__'__m__gonna__take__a__break__from__writing__for__a__couple__of__weeks,__but__I__promise__Genesis__(title__subject__to__change)__will__be__worth__it.__Thanks__for__reading!_


End file.
